The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe
by Fantasy Fish
Summary: My adaption of the first Narnia film...with a new and rather unexpected character...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Ed!" Peter exclaimed, grabbing Edmund. "Wait," He said, breaking free and snagging a picture of their father. "Leave it!" Peter insisted. And yanked him out the bedroom door, causing Edmund to drop the picture. "Mommy!" Lucy cried from the other room as Susan ran in and grabbed a few things. "Lucy, come on!" She said, taking Lucy's hand and running toward the shelter.

The four children and their mother ran out the front door. "Wait. Dad!" Edmund cried, running back toward the house. "Edmund, no!" Ms. Pevensie shrieked. "I'll get him!" Peter said, running in after Edmund. Edmund ran back to the bedroom and searched for the picture of his father. "Edmund! Look out!" Peter exclaimed as a bomb exploded outside, causing the window to shatter.

"Come on you idiot!" Peter hurriedly helped Edmund up, Edmund managed to grab the picture as Peter dragged him back outside. Overhead, German soldiers where flying in planes, still dropping bombs below. The two brothers ran as fast as their legs could carry them. When they got inside the shelter, Peter shoved Edmund to the floor. "Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so selfish, you could have gotten us killed!" Peter said angrily. "Stop it!" Their mother interrupted. Peter slammed the shelter door shut. "Why can't you just do what you're told?" He growled.

The next morning, the four children and their mother pushed through the crowded train station. "Are you warm enough?" Ms. Pevensie asked Lucy. Lucy nodded. Ms. Pevenie gave Lucy a motherly hug, then turned to Edmund. He glared at his mother as she gave him his ticket. "If dad were here he wouldn't make us go." "If dad where here it would mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go." Peter corrected. "You'll listen to your brother, won't you?" Ms. Pevensie asked Edmund, then pulled him into a hug and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. She then turned to Peter. "Promise me you will look after the others." She said to him, giving him a hug. "I will mum." Peter said, his voice cracking. "Susan," she said, wrapping her, too, in a hug. "Be a good girl."

"Alright, off you go." Ms. Pevensie said, tears welling up in her eyes. The four children boarded the train. "It'll be alright, Lucy." Peter said, picking her up as they boarded. Lucy softly weeped for a short amount of time.

As the train began to move, The four kids, along with many others waved goodbye to their mothers. "Goodbye mum!" Peter said. "Write to us!" Lucy added. "Love you!" Susan also added. Edmund was quiet, but he still waved goodbye to his mother.

The train ride was long, making many stops, dropping off different children to different places. Lucy and Susan played I Spy while Peter read a book. Edmund just sat quietly. He didn't say a word the whole ride.

Finally, the train stopped at an empty little station. The Pevensie children took their bags and waited. They waited for quite some time. Eventually, a woman in a carriage came and stopped. "Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked. "I'm afraid so." She replied. "Is this it? Haven't you brought anything else?" She asked. "No ma'am. It's just us." Peter answered. Mrs. Macready shrugged and motioned the four children to climb in.

They arrived at a large mansion on a hillside. "Now, Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in the house. And as such, there are rules to follow. There will be no shouting, no running, no improper use of the dumbwaiter..." She went on as they walked up a staircase. Susan saw a most beautiful statue and reached out to touch it. "NO touching the historical artifacts! And above all, you will NOT disturb the professor.

That night, three of the four sat around, listening to the radio. Lucy sat in bed, unable to fall asleep. "The sheets feel scratchy." She said as Peter and Susan came and sat on her bed. "Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon enough." Edmund walked in the room. "if home is still there." Susan sighed. "Isn't it time you where in bed?" Edmund rolled his eyes. "Yes mum." He said sarcastically. "Ed!" Peter snapped. He turned back to lucy. "You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow is going to be great. Really."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unfortunately, the next day it poured rain. "Ga-stro-vascular." Susan read from a large dictionary. "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular." Peter sighed. "Is it Latin?" "Yes." Susan replied, obviously unamused. "Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented' ?" Edmund chimed in. Susan slammed the dictionary shut. Lucy jumped up and ran over to Peter. "We could play hide and seek!" She said excitedly. "But we're already having so much fun." Peter said sarcastically. "Come on Peter, please! Pretty please?

Peter smiled. Once, two, three, four Susan, Edmund and Lucy ran out of the room looking for a hiding spot while Peter hid his eyes. Lucy ran up a flight of stairs happily. Susan found a large box and hid in it. Lucy and Edmund reached a curtain at the same time. "I was here first!" Edmund said, pushing Lucy out of the way.

Lucy ran down many halls of locked doors. That one's locked... She thought yo herself That one's locked...That one's... She opened a door to a long room. with something large covered with a sheet at the end of it. She crept toward the large covered object. Lucy pulled on the sheet, it floated to the ground revealing a wardrobe. "Perfect." She whispered to herself. She opened the door and stepped in, leaving the door cracked. Lucy backed up as far as she could.

When she got to the back of the wardrobe, she felt something prickly. She turned around and gasped when found herself in a snowy wood. She looked back to make sure she can still get out, then right into the woods she went. She looked around at the beautiful place. It was wonderful. She then ventured a little deeper into the forest, coming to a clearing with a lamp post. She went closer to examine it. As she walked, she herd hoofbeats coming toward her. She froze in fear. Then a faun stepped out of the woods, causing her to scream, and scaring him too. Lucy ran behind the lamp post, the faun hid behind a tree.

Lucy looked out from behind the lamp post, then cautiously came forward and began to pick up the packages that the faun had dropped when he hid. The faun then, too, came and began to pick his packages up again. "Where you hiding from me?" Lucy asked with a little laugh. "No. Uh, well..I...I..No." The faun stammered. "I-I-I just um...Didn't want to scare you." He said.

Lucy examined the strange creature. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you?" She asked. "Well, I'm a...I'm a Faun." He said, still recovering from before. "And what about you? You must be some kind of...beardless dwarf?"

"I'm not a dwarf, I'm a girl! And, actually, I'm the tallest in my class." The Faun stopped her. "Do you mean to say you are a daughter of eve?" Lucy looked confused. "Well, my mum's name is Helen..." "Yes, but you are in fact human? The Faun interrupted. There were more approaching steps, the Faun looked up, but seemed to ignore them. "Why, yes, of course." Lucy replied. The Faun seemed surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He asked."Well I was hiding in the spare room, and I found a wardrobe and then I..." "Wait, Spare Oom, War Drobe? Is that in Narnia?" He interrupted yet again. "Narnia? What's that?" Lucy asked. "Well, Dear Girl, you're in it! Everything from the lamp post all the way to Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia." He responded.

"Oh, please I am sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus." He added. "My name is Lucy Pevensie." She said. "Well, then Lucy Pevensie from the shining city of War Drobe in the wonderous land of Spare Oom, how would you like to come have tea with me?" Tumnus offered. "Well, thank you very much, but I...I probably should be getting back." She said worriedly. "Oh, but it's just around the corner! And there'll be a glorious fire with toast and cakes! And-and perhaps, we'll even break into the sardines! Please? It's not every day I get to make a new friend." He said. "Well, I suppose just for a little while." She said happily. "Great!" Tumnus said. "Let us go!" and with that, the two went to Tumnus's home.

As they left, a white tiger stepped out of the woods and growled. She then followed the path of Tumnus and Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tumnus and Lucy reached His home. Tumnus unlocked the door to his cute little home. They entered. "Please, sit." Tumnus said, sounding very inviting. Lucy glanced around Tumnus's home. She saw a picture of a Faun. She walked over and inspected it closer. "That is my father." Tumnus said, coming up behind Lucy. "He has a nice face. He looks a lot like you." She said turning to face him. "No. No, I'm not like him at all, really." Tumnus said, starting the tea.

Lucy sighed. "My father is fighting in the war." She said, remembering the horrid events that had taken place just the other night. "My father went to war too. But that was a long/ long time ago. Before this dreadful winter." Tumnus said, somewhat sadly. The two sat down in front of the fire. "Winter's not all bad," Lucy started. "Theres Ice Skating, and snow ball fights. Oh! And Christmas!" She said happily. Tumnus frowned. "Not here. We haven't had Christmas in hundreds of years." "What? No presents for a hundred years?" Lucy asked. Tumnus shook his head. "Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter. But you would love Narnia in summer. We fauns danced all night, and, you know, we never got tired. And music! Oh, such music! Would...you like to hear some now?

Lucy smiled as Tumnus pulled out a y-shaped flute. and placed his fingers over a few of the holes. "Now, are you familiar with any Narnia lullabies?" Tumnus asked. "Sorry, no." Lucy replied. Tumnus chuckled and said, "Well, thats good. Because this probably won't sound anything like one." Lucy listened to the calming sound of the flute. She watched the fire and began to grow tired. She then fell asleep.

She woke up hours later. "Oh my, I should go." Lucy got up and curtsied to Tumnus. "It's too late now. I'm a terrible faun." Tumnus said, tearing up. "Oh, no! You're the nicest Faun I've ever met." Lucy said, putting a hand on Tumnus's shoulder. "Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." Tumnus said, not making eye contact with Lucy. Lucy frowned. "You can't have done anything that bad." She said, trying to make Tumnus feel better. "It's not something I have done, Lucy." Tumnus paused and looked her in the eyes. "It's something I'm doing." "What are you doing?" "Lucy...I'm kidnapping you...It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders...If we find any humans we're supposed to turn them over to her!" Lucy gasped.

Tumnus and Lucy ran back to the lamp post. "She may already know you're here! The woods are full of spies. Even some of the trees are on her side!" The two stepped into the light of the lamp post. Tumnus looked around nervously. "Can you find your way back from here?" Lucy looked around for a moment. "I think so." Tumnus nodded and laughed nervously. Lucy handed him a handkerchief. "Keep it. You need it more than I do." She said with a smile. Tumnus gave her a friendly hug and sent her off.

Lucy ran through the wardrobe door. "It's alright! I'm back! I'm alright!" she hollered, bursting through the spare room's door. Peter walked into the hall where she was standing and Edmund was hiding. "Lucy, I'm not sure you have quite got the idea of this game." Peter said, sounding slightly confused. "Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked. "Thats the point. Thats why he was seeking you." Edmund said as he came out from his hiding spot and untangled himself from the curtain. Susan came out of the chest she had hidden in. "Does this mean I win?" She asked pridefully. "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said, still confused. "I've been gone for hours." Lucy said.

The foursome examined the wardrobe, knocking on all it's sides. "Lucy, the only woods in there is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said, stepping out of the wardrobe and closing it's magnificent doors. "One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination." Peter said. "But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy whined. "Thats enough, Lucy." Susan said, sternly.

Then the three older siblings began to leave. "I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy said, causing them to stop."Well, I believe you." Edmund said. "You do?" Lucy asked, a little surprised. "Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" He said with a little chuckle. "Will you stop?" Peter began. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?" He said to Edmund. Ed rolled his eyes. "It was just a joke." Edmund said. "When are you gonna learn to grow up?" Peter asked angrily. "Shut up!" Edmund exploded. "You think you're Dad, but you're not!" Then he stormed out of the room. Susan looked at Peter. " Well, that was nicely handled." She said sarcastically, then she followed Edmund out in a slightly less angry manner.

Peter and Lucy looked at each other from opposite ends of the room. Lucy fought back tears. "But... it was really there." She said sadly. Peter sighed. "Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough." When he finished, he left the room, leaving Lucy standing alone in the spare room.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy tossed and turned in bed that night. Eventually, she decided to get up. She lit a candle and put on her boots. She crept down the hallway silently. Edmund was having the same trouble. He was walking in the hallway. He stopped when he saw Lucy. Curious as to what she was doing, he silently followed her.

Lucy went into the spare room again. She hesitated a moment before opening the wardrobe. As she did so, a breeze came from the back of the wardrobe, causing her candle to go out. She smiled as she stepped into the wardrobe. Lucy set down her candle.

"Lucy..." Edmund said, as he followed her into the spare room. Edmund opened the wardrobe door. "Hope you're not afraid of the dark, Lucy." He said, closing the door. Edmund ventured further into the wardrobe. He still called for Lucy. And turned around, facing the wardrobe opening. He backed up, further...and further...and further...and...THUD! Edmund fell flat on his back into a snowy wood.

Edmund gathered his thoughts and called out to Lucy again. "Lucy? Where are you? uh...I think I believe you now!" He walked a little further into the woods, passing a lamp post. He heard bells ringing in the distance. "Lucy?" He called again

Out of nowhere, a large sleigh came flying toward Edmund. He dove out of it's way. It stopped a little way in front of him. Out of the sleigh jumped out. Edmund got up and began to run, but the dwarf tripped him, causing him to fall into the freezing cold snow. The dwarf took out a dwarf-sized dagger and held it to Ed's throat. "Oh, leave me alone!" Edmund demanded. "What is it now, Ginarrbrik?" A woman asked from the sleigh. "Make him let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" Ed continued. The dwarf, apparently named Ginarrbrik, said, "How dare you address the queen of Narnia!" "I didn't know!" Edmund argued. "You will know her better hereafter!" Ginarrbrik said, raising his little knife. "Wait!" The queen said, climbing out of the sleigh. She was unusually tall. "What is your name, son of Adam?" she asked. Edmund looked at her in surprise. "Uh, Edmund." he answered with a slightly fearful tone.

"And how, Edmund did you come to enter my dominion?" The Queen asked. "I'm not really sure. I was just following my sister." The Queen looked surprised and pleased. "Your sister? How many are you?" She asked. Edmund hesitated. "Uh, four. Lucy is the only one who's been here before. She said she met some Faun named Tumnus. Peter and Susan didn't believe her. Actually, I didn't either." He replied.

"Edmund, you look so cold. Will you come sit with me?" The Queen offered. He was a tad bit cold. Edmund joined her in the sleigh. She wrapped her large furry cloak around him and offered him some hot chocolate. The Queen pulled out a small vial with some sort of green liquid inside. She opened it and poured one drop into the snow. The drop transformed into a beautiful cup. Ginarrbrik picked it up and handed it to Edmund. "How did you do that?" He asked. "I can make anything you like." The Queen answered. "Are you hungry? What would you like to eat?" Edmund thought for a moment. "Turkish Delight?" He asked. The Queen dropped another drop into the snow, which took the form of a decorative box. Ginarrbrik gave the box to Edmund.

Edmund opened the box, revealing many little pieces of Turkish Delight. He greedily stuffed Turkish Delight in his mouth. Smiling at the deliciously familiar taste. "Edmund, I would very much like to meet the rest of your family." The Queen told him. Edmund stopped a moment. "Why? They're nothing special." "Oh, I'm sure they're not nearly as delightful as you are." The Queen began as she snatched Ginarrbrik's hat and wiped Edmund's mouth with it. "But you see, I have no children of my own." She continued. "And you are exactly the sort of boy who I could see, one day, becoming a Prince of Narnia. Maybe even a King." She finished. "Really?" Edmund said with his mouth full. "Of course, you'd have to bring your family." She said, pulling the box of Turkish Delight from Edmund's possession. "Oh. Do you mean Peter would be King too?" Edmund said, slightly disappointed. "No, no. But a King needs servants." The Queen said with a smile. "I guess I could bring them." Edmund said.

The Queen smiled a smile that almost seemed evil-ish. "Beyond these woods, you see those two hills? My house is right between them. You'd love it there, Edmund. It has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish Delight." She said. "Could I have some more now?" Edmund asked. "No!" She snapped. She then smiled as if it had never happened. "Don't want to ruin your appetite. Besides, you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon, aren't we?" "I hope so, Your Majesty." Edmund said, getting down from her sleigh.

"Until then, dear one. I'm going to miss you." She said as Ginarrbrik signaled the white reindeer to go. The Queen drove off, leaving Edmund behind, unsure what to do next.

"Edmund! Oh, Edmund! You got in too! Isn't it wonderful?" Lucy said, coming around a corner of the woods. She hugged Edmund tightly. "Where have you been?" Edmund asked. "With Mr. Tumnus. He's fine! The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me." Lucy reported. "The White Witch?" Edmund asked. "She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." Lucy said. Edmund gasped. "Are you all right? You look awful." Lucy said, feeling Edmund's forehead. Edmund pushed her away, thinking of a response. "Well, what'd you expect! It's freezing. How do we get out of here?" He finally said. "Come on. This way." Lucy said, tugging Ed's robe. The two ventured through the woods, going back to England.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy ran through the halls, down to their room. "Peter, Peter, wake up!" she yelled excitedly as she turned on the light. "It's there! It's really there!" Lucy continued, nearly jumping on Peter's bed. Susan came in, slightly confused, "Whats going on?" She said, looking at Peter. Lucy jumped up and down on Peter's bed, laughing. "Shh. Lucy, what are you talking about?" Peter asked drowsily, trying to calm her down. "Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe! Just like I told you!" Susan looked at Lucy. "You must have been dreaming." She chimed in. "But I wasn't!" Lucy assured. "I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time, Edmund went too!" Lucy exclaimed.

Peter cocked his head. "You saw the Faun?" He asked. Edmund shook his head quickly. "Well, he didn't actually go in with me. He...He...What were you doing, Edmund?" Lucy asked. Edmund hesitated. Looking around the room at his three siblings, awaiting his answer, he said, "I was just playing along. I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her. You know how children are these days. They just don't know when to stop." Edmund sat down on his bed and looked smugly at Lucy. Lucy began to cry and ran out of the room, shoving Edmund. "Ow!" Edmund yelped.

Susan and Peter followed Lucy out of the room. Lucy ran down the hall. She then collided with the Professor. Lucy looked up into his wise, old eyes. Then threw her arms around him. Susan and Peter stopped in the hallway as Mrs. Macready stormed in. "You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable." Mrs. Macready looked up and saw Professor Kirke. "Oh, Professor, I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed." Professor Kirke chuckled. "It's alright, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But first, I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate." Mrs Macready took Lucy down to the kitchen. Susan and Peter turned to go back to bed. Professor Kirke cleared his throat. Peter sighed as the three went to Professor Kirke's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You have to believe me!" a young tiger blurted. "I just don't think they would show up now. It's just not logical." Mr. Beaver spoke. The tiger growled. "Who cares about logic? I saw them! They _are_ here! And the White Witch knows it." she urged. Mr. Beaver rolled his eyes. Mrs. Beaver turned from her stew on the stove. "Perhaps she's right, dear. It could be possible that they've returned." She chimed in. The tiger smiled. "See? Atleast someone is on my side." she teased. "The youngest one, I believe her name is Lucy, she knows Tumnus." The tiger stopped a moment. "Tumnus." She whispered. "I think I should go." The tiger said, sheathing her newly shined sword. "Thank you Mrs. Beaver, I should return soon." The Beavers nodded. "Be careful, Cyrus." Mrs. Beaver cautioned. Cyrus opened the door, letting a cold breeze in. Shivering, she closed the door behind her and hurried off.

* * *

_I apologize for the short chapter, the next one will be much better than this one. ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cyrus traveled silently through the snow. So many thoughts traveled through her head at once. What would they look like? Could they really save Narnia? How much experience did they have? That was just some of them. Cyrus realized she was lingering and had to continue. She was told to meet at Tumnus's home. But why his home? Was it a...trap? No, it couldn't be.

Cyrus continued, unaware she was being followed.

"One of these days I'm going to do something epic. Not just run errands for someone who hasn't even shown up yet." She grumbled. Just then, a stick cracked nearby. Cyrus gasped. "Show yourself." She demanded. "But that takes all the fun out of the surprise attack." a low, rough voice said from nearby. Cyrus paused a moment, confused.

As she tried to gather her thoughts, a wolf jumped out from the underbrush, teeth barred. "Maugrim." Cyrus whispered. "Yes, why is it such a surprise? I've been following you for the last few miles." Cyrus stood up on her hind legs and drew her sword. She growled. "Just because you're the one with the sword and claws doesn't mean you'll win." Maugrim taunted. He began to circle Cyrus, every circle faster and smaller. Cyrus tried to take in a shaky breath, but failed to do so, due to Maugrim's attack.

Maugrim knocked the sword from Cyrus's paws. He chuckled. "You need to work on that." He snickered. Cyrus growled, falling back to all four paws. "Now things are a bit more fair." She nervously stated. "I'm half your size, I'm not that intimidating, am I?" he smirked. Cyrus gulped. The two circled each other, the tension rising. "Come on, we're getting nowhere!" Maugrim howled as he pounced. Cyrus dove out of the way, she took a swipe with her claws. Maugrim dodged it. He barred his teeth. Cyrus casted a sideways glance toward her sword. "No!" Maugrim cried as she leapt toward it.

Cyrus's claws closed around the handle of her sword. She swung it toward Maugrim. He was lucky enough to dodge it-mostly. She hit Maugrim in the paw with her sword. He howled as he fell to the ground. She then sheathed her sword and continued in the direction of Tumnus's home.

Maugrim lay in the snow, watching his foe run off. He knew where she was going. He smiled, for her plan was already foiled. He stayed there for a while, even though the snow was quite cold, but it felt good on his injured paw. After a bit, he stood up and limped toward her majesty's castle, awaiting the sour response he knew he was going to get.

* * *

_Yes, now my new character shows up! We will be seeing a lot more of Cyrus now. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Peter and Susan sat down in Professor Kirke's office. Professor Kirke sat at his desk. "You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." He stated. "We're very sorry sir. It won't happen again." Peter said, standing up and pulling Susan. Susan still sat. Peter sighed and sat down. "It's our sister, sir. Lucy." She spoke. "The weeping girl." Professor Kirke noted. "Yes, sir. She's upset." Susan sighed. "Hence the weeping." Professor Kirke replied. Peter frowned. "It's nothing. We can handle it!" He groaned. "Oh, I can see that." The Professor said sarcastically. "She thinks she's found a magical land." Susan informed. Professor Kirke smiled. "In the upstairs wardrobe." Susan continued./span Professor Kirke stood up quickly. "What did you say?" He asked almost...excited. "Uh, the wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside." Peter told. "She won't stop going on about it." Susan added. The Professor took them over to a couch with a chair sitting across from it."What was it like?" He asked as he sat down in the chair across from the two siblings. "Like talking to a lunatic." Susan said. "No, no, not her. The forest." He asked. Definitely exited this time. "You're not saying you believe her?" Peter said, almost chuckling. "You don't?" Professor Kirke asked. Susan and Peter looked at each other. "But of course not! I mean, it's logically impossible." Susan implied. The Professor furrowed his brow. "Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter groaned. "And he's usually the truthful one, is he?" Professor Kirke asked. "Well, no. This would be the first time." Peter said slowly. The Professor chuckled. "Well, if your sister's not mad and she's not lying, then emLogically/em we must assume she's telling the truth." He concluded. "So you're saying we should just believe he/spanr?" Susan questioned. "She's your sister, isn't she? You're her family! You might just try acting like one." Professor Kirke scolded.

Later on, the for kids were outside playing Cricket. "Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter narrated. He threw the ball hard, hitting Edmund right smack in the thigh. "Ow!" Edmund said, rubbing his leg. "Whoops. Wake up, Dolly Daydream." Peter taunted. "Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund whined. "I thought you said it was a kid's game." Peter said. "Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan added. "It's not like there isn't fresh air inside." Edmund sassed. Peter laughed. "Are you ready?" Peter asked, winding up a pitch. Edmund beat his bat on the ground. Peter pitched the ball as hard as he could, Edmund hit it with the same force. The ball flew through the air and then...CRASH! It smashed an upstairs window. "Uh oh." Edmund whispered under his breath.

The four kids ran upstairs to the spare room with the wardrobe. The window was crushed, along with a suit of armor. "Well done, Ed." Peter said. "You bowled it!" Edmund replied angrily. Then, The four heard Mrs. Macready's footsteps in the hall. "Hide!" Peter exclaimed. Edmund ran to the wardrobe and opened the door. "Oh, you've got to be joking." Susan groaned. "Come on!" Peter said, shoving his way in.

They closed the door and backed up as far as they could. Peter grunted as he fell backwards into...snow? "Impossible." Susan gasped. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy mocked. Peter looked around in awe. "I..I don't suppose saying sorry would quite cover it." Peter stammered. Lucy looked at him and said, "No. It wouldn't," She then threw a snowball hitting peter in the face. "But that might!" Peter threw a snowball back at her. A snowball fight began. Susan nailed Edmund in the arm. "Ow!" Edmund complained while rubbing his arm. "Stop it!" For a moment, everything stopped. Peter looked at Edmund, realizing that he had lied. "You little lair!" Peter accused. "Apologize to Lucy." Peter said. Edmund just looked at Lucy silently. Peter stepped up to Edmund. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry." he whined. "That's all right. some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy mocked, giggling. "Oh, very funny." Edmund sighed. "Maybe we should go back." Susan said, a little worried. "Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked. "I think Lucy should decide." Peter said. Lucy smiled. "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy giggled. "Well, then Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter agreed. "But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Susan protested. Peter laughed and went back into the wardrobe. He pulled out for fur coats. "No, But I'm sure the professor won't mind us using these." He said, handing out the coats. "If you think about it, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He finished, shoving a grey coat at Edmund. "But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund complained. "I know." Peter jested. The four went on their way to Mr. Tumnus's, Lucy leading the way.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cyrus had finally reached Tumnus's home. She approached the door. It was broken down. Cyrus gasped. "Tumnus!" She cried, running in to find his home completely destroyed. She searched the home, something caught her eye as she searched, a notice. She didn't get past the first few words before she heard footsteps outside, running toward the little home. Cyrus gasped and hid.

"He's just the most wonderful faun you'll ever meet! And he has lots of..." Lucy's voice trailed off. "Lu?" Peter asked. Lucy ran toward Tumnus's home, someone had been there. "Who would do something like this?" Lucy gasped as she saw the mess of Tumnus's home. Edmund saw a broken picture of a faun. Presumably Tumnus's father. Peter gave Edmund a dirty look before he took the notice from the wall. It was marked with a red paw print.

"_The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Mejesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen._"Peter read. "I think we should really go back." Susan gulped. "What about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy begged. "If he was arrested for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan told Lucy. "You don't understand, do you? I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me!" Lucy cried. Cyrus gasped and bumped her head on the top of the box she was hiding under. "Ow." she whispered. Peter jumped at the noise. "W...What was that?" Edmund stammered. "I don't know. We should go though." Susan suggested, turning her siblings away. "Wait!" Cyrus said, struggling out from the box, but failing. "Did that box just...talk?" Lucy asked, almost amused. "No, here..." Cyrus answered, climbing out. The four kids stood silently. "Everyone, back up slowly." Peter quietly instructed. "No, no, no. I'm not on the White Witch's side. You don't have to be afraid." Cyrus insisted. "A talking tiger? I have had enough. Lets go." Susan announced, pulling on Edmund and Lucy. "Wait," Lucy protested. "She isn't lying, look at her." Lucy said empathetically. "Lucy, come on." Peter ordered, picking her up.

The four left the home and stepped outside. They heard the snapping of twigs and rustling of leaves nearby. The four moved closer together. Cyrus, too, stepped out of the home. She drew her sword and stepped in front of the Pevensies. "What in the blazes..?" Susan muttered, too quiet for anybody to hear. Then out of the bushes, stepped a beaver. Lucy cocked her head. "It..It's a beaver." She pointed out. Cyrus fell back to all four paws. Her sword sheathed. She stepped out of the way when Peter began clicking his tongue and holding out his hand to the beaver. Cyrus watched, confused. Peter got close to the beaver. It then sat upright. "Well I ain't gonna smell it, if thats what you want!" It stated. "Oh, uh...sorry." Peter apologized. Lucy laughed. "Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver asked. Lucy nodded. He handed her a handkerchief. "That's the hankie I gave to Mr. T..."

"Tumnus." The beaver interrupted. "He got it to me just before they took him." He explained sadly. "I...Is he alright?" Lucy asked. "Further in." The beaver said, scurrying off. Peter began to follow. "What are you doing?!" Susan stopped Peter. "She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund added. Now, Cyrus just stood silently, unsure how to respond to all of this. Peter looked at Susan and Edmund. "He said he knows the faun." Peter reminded them. "He's a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan recalled. "Everything all right?" Mr. Beaver asked. "Yes, we were just talking." Peter replied. "That's better left for safer quarters." Mr. Beaver inquired. Peter, Susan and Edmund looked at each other, confused. "He means the trees." Lucy said, taking Peter's hand. Susan and Edmund exchanged exasperated looks. Peter shrugged and followed the beaver. Cyrus followed, looking back at Susan and Edmund. "Are you coming?" she asked. Susan sighed and followed the white tiger, Edmund hesitantly did the same.

They walked for a long time. In time, they passed two cliffs, revealing a frozen pond with a beaver dam with smoke rising from the chimney in the middle of it. "It's lovely." Lucy complimented. "It's merely a trifle. There's still plenty to work on. Ain't quite finished yet. It'll look like the business when it is, though." Mr. Beaver responded. Another beaver peeked out the door and called, "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again, I...Oh! Well, those aren't badgers. Oh, I never though I'd live to see this day!" She paused and looked at Mr. Beaver as they approached. "Look at my fur. You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?" She scolded. "I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped." He chuckled. "Oh, come inside, and see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company." Mrs. Beaver offered the four kids. Edmund stopped and looked up at the White Witch's castle. "Enjoying the scenery, are we?" Mr. Beaver snorted. He then followed him into the dam. Cyrus looked around, making sure the coast was clear, then followed them in, closing the door./span/p


	10. Chapter 10

The Pevansies and Cyrus, along with the beavers sat around a little table, barely fitting the seven of them. "Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter blurted. Mr. Beaver sighed. "They'll have taken him to the Witch's. You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." Mrs. Beaver came over to the table with a plate, setting it down, she said, "Fish 'n' chips!" She looked over at Lucy. "There is hope, dear. Lots of hope." Mr. Beaver scoffed. "Oh yeah, there is a right bit more of hope! Aslan in on the move!" The children looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. "Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked. Mr. Beaver laughed. "Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter." Mrs. Beaver elbowed Mr. Beaver. "What?" He said, his laughter dying down. He stared at the kids, they stared back with confused faces. "You don't know, do you?" He sputtered. "Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Peter reminded him. "He's only the king of the whole wood! The top geezer! The real King of Narnia!" Mr. Beaver said, getting quite excited. Edmund walked away from the table. "He's been away for quite some time." Mrs beaver stated. "But he's back! And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver explained. "He's waiting for...us?" Lucy mused. "You've got to be kidding!" Cyrus broke in. "They don't even know the prophecy!" she said. "Well, then, why don't you tell them? You've been awfully quiet." Mrs. Beaver spoke. "Okay, Whe..." Cyrus began. "Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus's arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver interrupted. "You're blaming us?" Susan accused. Mrs. Beaver said, "No, no, no. Not blaming, Thanking you!" Mrs. Beaver explained. Mr. Beaver cleared his throat. "I'll tell you the prophecy, maybe things will make more sense." Cyrus gave Mr. Beaver a look. "Or..uh, Cyrus...She will..." He corrected himself.

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone  
sits at Cair Paravel on the throne,  
the evil time will be over and done.

She told. Susan frowned. "You know that doesn't really rhyme." She explained. Cyrus opened her mouth to say something, but Mr. Beaver was quicker to reply, "Yeah, it don't, but you're kinda missin' the point!"

"It has been long foretold that two sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver piped. "And you think we're the ones?!" Peter choked. "Well you'd better be, cause Aslan's already fitted out your army." Mr. Beaver claimed. "Our army?" Lucy said in her little voice. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan protested. "I think you've made a mistake." Peter croaked. "We're not heroes!" He tried to explain.

"Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go." Susan said, looking from Mr. Beaver, to Mrs. Beaver, then to Cyrus. Susan noticed a hint of sadness in Cyrus's eyes. "You can't just leave." Cyrus whimpered. Lucy looked at Cyrus, then to Peter. "She's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." She agreed. Peter sighed and took Lucy's hand and said, "It's out of our hands. It's time the four of us are getting home. Ed?" Peter looked around. "Ed?" He noticed Edmund's fur coat lying by the fire. "I'm gonna kill him." Peter growled. "You may not have to." Mr. Beaver pointed out. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" He asked worriedly./span/p

The six tried to catch up with Edmund, but he had left too long before them. They ran to tried and catch up. "Hurry!" Peter exclaimed, fighting against the freezing winter wind. "Edmund!" Lucy shouted. "Shh! The'll hear you!" Cyrus cautioned. Peter began to catch up to Edmund. Cyrus grabbed his coat sleeve. "Get off me!" Peter complained. "You're playing into her hands." She explained. "We can't just let him go!" Susan said. "He's our brother!" Lucy added. "He's the bait! The Witch wants all four of you!" Mr. Beaver said. "Why?" Peter asked. "To stop the prophecy from coming true..!" Mr. Beaver began. "To kill you!" Cyrus interrupted, glad to get a word in before Beaver, for once. The children stared at the two animals, horrified. "This is all your fault!" Susan accused Peter. "None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" She added. "Oh, so you knew this was going to happen?" Peter retorted. " I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could've!" She argued. Peter opened his mouth to protest, but Lucy broke in, "Stop it! This in't gong to help Edmund." Mr. Beaver and Cyrus shrugged. "She's right. Only Aslan can save your brother now." Cyrus sighed. "Then take us to him." Peter commanded. Cyrus nodded and they began to head for Aslan's Camp./span/p


	11. Chapter 11

Edmund walked through the gates of the White Witch. There were many odd statues. Mostly creatures in fighting or frightened positions. He stepped on the remains of a fire. He looked down and grabbed a piece of char coal and drew glasses and a mustache on a lion. Edmund continued through the ominous courtyard. He stepped over another statue, but as he did, it jumped up and pinned him to the ground. It was Maugrim. "Be still, stranger, or you'll never move again! Who are you?" Maugrim commanded "I"m Edmund! I met the Queen of the woods! She told me to come here! I'm a son of Adam!" He blurted all at once. Maugrim stepped off Edmund. "My apologies, fortunate favorite of the Queen. Or else, not so fortunate." Maugrim growled.

He took Edmund into the castle, stopping in front of a great ice throne. "Wait here." Maugrim ordered before walking through another pair of icy doors. Edmund looked about, seeing many ice statues of the Queen of Narnia. He then walked up to her throne. He sat down on the mighty throne, imagining what it would be like to be a King. "Like it?" a voice asked. Edmund jumped up, startled. He looked up and saw the Queen. He let out a breath. "Uh... yes, your majesty." He quavered. "I thought you might. Tell me, Edmund. Are your sisters deaf?" she asked. "No.." Edmund responded. "And your brother, is he...unintelligent?" she asked again. "Well, I think so. But Mum says..." Edmund began. "Then how dare you come alone!?" She roared. "I tried!" Edmund retorted. "Edmund, I asked so little of you." the Witch accused. "But..." Edmund started. "I did bring them half way. The're at the little dam with the Beavers." He told. The White Witch smiled evilly. "I suppose you're not a total loss then, are you?" she sneered. " I was wondering if..well, I could have some more Turkish Delight now?" Edmund asked. "Ginarrbrik, Our guest is hungry!" She hollered. The little dwarf came running in. He drew his knife and pressed it to Edmund's back. He gasped. "This way." Ginarrbrik taunted.

"Maugrim?" Jadis called. The wolf appeared by her side. "You know what to do." She said, turning to leave. The wolf let out a howl, summoning the other wolves. The pack ran through the woods, toward the beaver dam.

Mr. Beaver, Peter, Susan, Cyrus, and Lucy burst through the front door of the dam. "Hurry! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver called to the Mrs. "Right then!" She responded, running around, grabbing things from various cupboards and packing them. "What is she doing?" Peter asked. "You'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." Mrs. Beaver explained. "I'm cranky now!" He said.

Outside, the wolves had made it to the dam. "Take them." Maugrim ordered.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked. "Only if the White Witch serves toast." Peter joked. "It's not really the time for sarcasm!" Cyrus exclaimed as the wolves began to attack the dam. One's snout broke in as Lucy gasped and jumped close to Peter. "Hurry!" They heard Maugrim cry from outside. The six ran to a tunnel. "Hurry!" Cyrus exclaimed. Lucy tripped on a root that grew up from the floor of the tunnel. Then a howl was heard from the cave. "They're in!" Cyrus exclaimed. Lucy got up and they all began to run again. They ran further and further, but finally, they hit a dead end. "You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. "There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver panted. They all looked up, seeing a hole. Mr. Beaver jumped up into it, the others did the same, Lucy before anybody else.

Lucy backed up as the others jumped out of the hole. Peter put a barrel over the hole. He heard Lucy let out a little scream as she tripped over something. Mr. Beaver turned. His face dropped as he saw what Lucy had tripped over. It was a badger-turned to stone. Mr. Beaver walked over and touched it's paw. "I'm so sorry, dear." Mrs. Beaver said. "He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver pointed out mournfully. "What happened here?" Susan gasped. "This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." a voice explained. Everybody whipped around, seeing a fox. "You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver threatened. "An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now we have got to move." the Fox explained. "What did you have in mind?" Peter asked.

* * *

_Again, sorry for the short-ish chapter...This is how most of them will be..But I hope you enjoy it anyway ;) Don't forget to review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Fox covered up the tracks from the six runaways. Cyrus helped, the Pevansies nowhere in sight. The wolves burst through the hole and encircled them. "Greetings gents. Lost something, have we?" Fox said, watching Maugrim. Circling the Fox, he replied, "Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. You too, Tiger." He growled. "We're looking for some humans." The Fox laughed. "Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" He covered. One of the other wolves pounced and locked his jaws around the small fox. He yelped and Cyrus drew her sword. "Your reward is your life. It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?" Maugrim questioned. The Fox hung his head and pointed north. "North. They ran north." He sadly stated. "Smell them out." Maugrim ordered. The wolf cast the Fox aside and ran off. Maugrim followed, but first taking the time to knock Cyrus to the ground. Fox lay still.

Cyrus slowly got up as the six climbed down from the tree and began a fire. "He was helping Tumnus." Fox stated, gesturing toward the little stone badger. He yelped as Mrs. Beaver tried to sort out his wounds. "Are you all right?" Lucy asked in her little voice. "Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!" He yelped again. "Stop squirming!" Mrs. Beaver ordered. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day." she grumbled. "Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver recalled. "Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the cure I have time for." The Fox said as he weakly stood. "You're leaving?" Lucy sniffled. "It has been pleasure, My Queen, and an honor. But time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." He explained. "You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked. "What does he look like?" Mrs. Beaver added. "Like everything you've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the White Witch." Fox answered. "But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan reminded. "But..But you have to! At least..King Peter please tell me you are." Cyrus pleaded. "We cant go to war without you." Mr. Beaver begged. "We just want our brother back." Peter said.

Edmund was chained and shackled around his ankles. He was also freezing. He took a piece of the black bread and choked. He reached for his cup of water...frozen cupof water. He threw it back to the tray. "If..." a voice said. Edmund looked over, it was a faun. "If you're not going to eat that..." He said again. Edmund and the faun crawled closer to each other and Edmund gave him the black bread. "Mr. Tumnus." Edmund realized. "Whats left of him." He responded. "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother." Tumnus gasped. "I'm Edmund." He pointed out. "Yes, yes. You have the same nose." Tumnus chuckled. "Your sister, is she alright?" He asked worriedly. "I don't know." Edmund admitted sadly.

The Witch opened the gates and the two scooted back to their places quickly. "MY POLICE TORE THAT DAM APART!" She nearly screamed. "Your little family is nowhere to be found." She continued, lifting Edmund off the ground by his shirt collar. "Where did they go?" She demanded. "I don't know!" Edmund stammered. "Then you are of no further use to me." The White Witch revealed, dropping Edmund on the floor and raising her wand. "Wait! The...the beaver said something about Aslan." Edmund remembered. "Aslan? Where?" The Witch asked. "I...uh.." Edmund began. "He's a stranger here, Your Magesty. He can't be expected to know anything." Tumnus chimed in. Ginarrbrik hit Tumnus with the bottom of his staff, causing him to cry out in pain. "I said... Where is Aslan?" She repeated. Edmund looked at Tumnus's pleading eyes. "I...I don't know. I left before they said anything." He admitted. The Witch looked sharply at Tumnus. "I wanted to see you!" Edmund covered. "Guard!" The Witch demanded. "Release the faun." She ordered. The guard broke the shackle and Tumnus cried out again. The guard dropped him by the White Witch. "Do you know why you are here, faun?" Jadis asked. "Because I believe in a free Narnia." He replied. "You're here...Because HE..." The White Witch pointed to Edmund with her wand. "Turned you in for sweets." She revealed. Tumnus looked at Edmund in disbelief. Edmund looked away guiltily. The Witch turned and left, leaving Edmund curled up in his cell. Somewhere along the way the guard took Tumnus away, leaving Edmund alone for a little while.

Edmund heard the door open, he slowly looked up, it was that little Ginarrbrik. He took Edmund to the courtyard as they walked, he saw a new statue...Mr. Tumnus. He gasped. "Keep walking!" Ginarrbrik ordered, pushing Edmund along. "When you're ready, son of Adam." The White Witch said from her sleigh. Edmund was forced to the floor. Ginarrbrik signaled the white reindeer to go. And they were gone.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver said, pointing over to the camp. "River?" Peter echoed. "Oh, the river's been frozen for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver explained. "It's so far!" Lucy pointed out. "It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked. "Smaller." Susan chimed in.

The six walked a ways. They came to a frozen lake. "Peter, can i have a piggy back ride?" Lucy asked. Peter picked Lucy up. Peter lagged behind the beavers, but Cyrus and Susan lagged behind even more. "So, England, huh?" Cyrus said, breaking the silence. "Yes." Susan replied. "Uh, how did you find Narnia? I hear you only come when you're called by Aslan himself." Cyrus said. "A wardrobe." Susan answered again. "Come on! Catch up!" Mr. Beaver called. Susan and Cyrus increased their pace. "Have you ever..?" Cyrus began. "Why do you want to know so much about me anyway, hm?" Susan interrupted bitterly. Cyrus opened her mouth to say something, but Beaver called from up ahead, "Come on, Humans!" "If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter growled. "Hurry up! Come on!" He called again. "He is getting a little bossy." Lucy admitted. "No! Behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver called. Everyone looked back, seeing an approaching sleigh. "Run!" Peter ordered. The six fled across the frozen land. They came to a forest. They found a space beneath the roots of a tree where everybody hid. they watched a shadow of someone moving above them, then leaving. "Maybe she's gone." Lucy said. "I'll go look." Peter offered. "No!" Mr. Beaver protested. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!" He continued as he climbed out. "Well neither are you, Beaver." Mrs. Beaver assured. "Thanks sweetheart." Beaver said, taking Mrs. Beaver's paws. He let go and climbed out, it was silent for a long time. Cyrus held her breath. Mr. Beaver popped his head down. Lucy Shrieked. "Come out! I hope you've all been good, 'cause there's someone to see ya!" He said excitedly. /span/p


	13. Chapter 13

The six climbed out of the little tree root covering. Lucy looked up in awe. "Father Christmas." Cyrus gasped. "Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy said. "It certainly is, Lucy. Since you have arrived." He chuckled. "Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this..." Susan groaned. "We thought you were the Witch." Peter explained. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that. But in my defense, I have been driving one of these far longer than she has." Father Christmas cheered "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said. Father Christmas chuckled. "Not for quite a long time. But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still I dare say you could do with these." Father Christmas explained, reaching into a large sack. "Presents!" Lucy exclaimed, running up to Father Christmas. The juice of the Fire-Flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it..." He handed Lucy a dagger and the Healing Cordial. "Thank you, sir, I think I could be brave enough." Lucy said. "I'm sure you can. But battles are ugly affairs." He said. Father Christmas turned to Susan. He handed her a quiver of arrows. and bow. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." He told. "What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" Susan teased. "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard..." Father Christmas chuckled, handing her an Ivory Horn, on the end was the head of a roaring lion. "Blow on this horn and wherever you are, help will come." Father Christmas explained. "Thanks." Susan said. Peter stepped forward. Father Christmas gave him a bright silver sword in it's scabbard. Peter drew it out. "The time to use these may be near at hand." Father Christmas said solemnly. "Thank you, sir." Peter said, fastening the sword at his belt. "Remember, these are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" He chuckled as he climbed into his sleigh. The children and beavers said their goodbyes. Cyrus watched as he climbed into his sleigh. "And Cyrus," He said before he left. "Your gift is yet to come." He then made the signal to leave and his reindeer ran off, pulling the sleigh. "Merry Christmas!" Everybody cried as he left. "Told you he was real." Lucy told Susan. "He said winter was almost over. You know what that means. No more ice." Peter hinted.

The children and Cyrus looked down. The river was melting. Chunks broke off and floated downstream. Cyrus looked to her left and saw a great waterfall. She noticed Peter beginning to make his way down the side of the hill. Susan grabbed his arm and yanked him back up. "We need to cross, now!" He explained. "Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked. "I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver told. "Come on!" Peter urged. "Will you just think about this for a minute?" Susan pleaded. "We don't have a minute!" Peter sighed. "I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan retorted. "No, you're trying to be smart. As usual." Peter sassed. He began to make his way back down. Only the howling of wolves kept Susan from staying in place. Peter placed a foot on the ice, it cracked almost all the way across. "Maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver offered. "Maybe you should." Peter said, Lucy hugging him tight. Mr. Beaver backed across the ice, tapping it with his tail. He nodded, the children and Cyrus began to cross.

"Oh, if Mum knew what we were doing..." Susan began. "Mum's not here." Peter reminded. "Peter!" Cyrus called from behind. The wolves came running across the top of the waterfall. "Run!" Peter ordered. They began running, but the wolves blocked them. They turned, seeing more wolves, a few holding Cyrus to the ice. "Cyrus!" Lucy called. "I'll be fine!" She assured. Mr. Beaver tried to threaten the wolves, but was pounced on and he too, was pinned to the ice. "No!" Mrs. Beaver hollered. Maugrim stepped forward. Peter drew his sword. "Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt." Maugrim taunted. "Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. "Leave now while you still can, and your brother will go with you." Maugrim mused. "Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan advised. "Smart girl." Margrum chuckled. br / "Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver pressed. "Come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go." Maugrim protested. "Look, Peter, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan urged. "No, Peter! Narnia needs you! kill him while you still have a chance!" Cyrus yelled. "What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river." Maugrim warned. "Peter! The Waterfall!" Cyrus called from behind. The children looked up, horrified. "Hold onto me!" Peter shouted to his sisters. He stabbed his sword into the ice. It plunged down and swept them away.

The beavers propelled the chunk of ice to shore. They climbed out of the water. Peter looked at the limp coat in his hand, horrified. "What have you done!" Susan scolded. "Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked, climbing up the side of the hill. Susan wrapped Lucy in a great big hug. "Thank goodness you're okay." she whispered. "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver pointed out. They watched as the wood turned to spring. "Where is Cyrus!?" Mrs. Beaver realized. They all looked around, frightened. "Oh," Cyrus mumbled as she stood. "Cyrus! You're alright!" Lucy exclaimed. Cyrus half laughed. "What are we all standing around for? We've gotta get to Aslan's Camp!" She told.

"Edmund, the Witch, and Ginarrbrik stood on the bank, staring down at the fast moving river. Ginarrbrik started shrug off his fur coat. "It's so warm out." He said, stating the obvious. The White Witch gave him a cold look. Edmund smirked. "I'll uh...go and check the sleigh." He excused himself. The wolves approached, carrying a fox. 'Your Majesty, We found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies near the Shuttering Woods." a wolf told. "Ah. Nice of you to drop in. You were so helpful to my wolves last night." Jadis told. "Forgive me, Your Majesty." The Fox said. "Don't waste my time with flattery." Jadis groaned. "Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." The Fox explained, then looked to Edmund. The Witch looked from Edmund to Fox. She walked up to the Fox, twirling her wand. She pointed at him. "Where are the humans headed?" She demanded. Fox refused to answer. The Witch moved her arm, about to use her wand. "Wait! No. The beaver said something about the Stone Table, and that Aslan had an army there." He admitted, but soon realized he had betrayed the Narnians again. "An army? Thank you, Edmund. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty...Before he dies." She then turned the fox to stone, his last moments of fear frozen on his face. "No!" Edmund cried. The White Witch slapped Edmund across the face. "Think about whose side you are on, Edmund. Mine, or theirs?" Jadis said as she pointed to the stone fox. Edmund's eyes filled with tears. Jadis looked to the wolves. "Go. Gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants," She turned a nearby butterfly to stone. "It's a war he shall get.

* * *

_I hope you've been enjoying this so far! I will update soon ;) Don't forget to review!_


	14. Chapter 14

The children, Beavers, and Cyrus finally entered the camp. Many stopped what they were doing to watch them. A centaur even dropped her pot and gasped. "Why are they all starting at us?" Susan whispered to the other five. "Maybe they think we look funny." Lucy suggested. They came to a stop by a very official looking tent with a Centaur standing guard. Cyrus stepped out of the way and let the tree kids in front of her. She stood by the Beavers. Peter took in a deep breath. "We have come to see Aslan." He stated. The centaur nodded. Then out of the tent stepped a great lion. Aslan. Everyone in the camp knelt. The children did the same. "Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam." Aslan began. "Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome you, Beavers and Cyrus. You have my thanks. But where is the fourth?" Aslan asked. "That's why we're here, sir. We need your help." Peter told. "We had a little trouble along the way." Susan added. "Our brother has been captured by the White Witch." Peter also put in. "Captured? How could the happen?" Aslan asked. "He betrayed them, Your Majesty." Cyrus explained. "Then he had betrayed us all!" The centaur, Oreius roared. "Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan assured. "It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him." Peter sighed. "We all were." Susan corrected. "Sir, he's our brother." Lucy said in her little voice. "I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think.

Cyrus sat on a hill that overlooked the valley. She sighed and drew her sword. She took a long look at it. "'Bout time for a new one, I'd say." Mr. Beaver said, startling Cyrus. "Oh..Sorry 'bout that." He apologized, taking a seat next to her. "You're awfully quiet, dear." Mrs. Beaver said, taking a seat on the other side of Cyrus. "What do you think Father Christmas meant when he said 'my gift is to come' ?" Cyrus pondered. The Beavers hesitated. "Perhaps, he just meant what it sounds like, it'll come later." Mrs. Beaver guessed. "

The Beavers left after a little while. Leaving Cyrus alone. She looked out upon the hills of Narnia. She sighed, watching the creatures of Narnia go about their work together. Cyrus had been accepted into Narnia long ago, by Aslan himself, but she still felt like an outsider. She looked back at the camp. seeing Aslan and Peter staring at Cair Paravel.

That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones. In one of which you will sit, Peter, as a High King." Aslan told. Peter sighed and did not respond, he just looked at his feet. "You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked. "No. That's just it. Aslan, I'm not what you all think I am." Peter admitted. "Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat." Aslan chuckled. Peter still didn't respond. "Peter, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful thank any of us that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all of our destinies. Yours... and mine." Aslan explained. "But I couldn't even protect my own family." Peter murmured. "You've brought them safely this far." Aslan pointed out. "Not all of them." Peter reminded. "Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe." Aslan implied.

Susan and Lucy changed into Narnian dresses by the river. "You look like Mum." Lucy commented. "Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." Susan remembered. "We should bring her one back. A whole trunk full!" Lucy exclaimed. "If we ever get back. I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together, didn't we?" Susan said. "Yea, before you got boring." Lucy teased. "Oh, really?" Susan laughed before splashing Lucy with water. Lucy splashed her back and the sisters began a water fight. Susan eventually stopped. Lucy did too. They went to grab their towel hanging from the tree. Susan did so, revealing two wolves. "Please don't run. We're tired." Maugrim growled. "And we'd prefer to kill you quickly." His friend, Vardan added. Susan threw the towel and blew her horn.

"Susan!" Peter yelled before running in her direction. Cyrus heard the horn and ran in that direction too.

Susan and Lucy climbed up the tree in attempt to get away from the wolves. Peter and Cyrus charged across the river, swords drawn. "Get back!" Peter commanded of the wolves. Cyrus growled at Vardan. He did the same. Maugrim circled Peter. "Come on. We've been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you." Maugrim taunted. Vardan got ready to pounce just as Aslan and a small group of soldiers appeared. Aslan pinned Vardan to the ground. Oreius drew his sword, ready to run it through Maugrim. "No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Aslan ordered. "You may think you're a king, but you're going to die... ...Like a dog!" Maugrim howled as he leaped, sending both of them to the ground. "Peter!" Lucy shrieked. The two girls jumped out of the tree, pushing the wolf aside. Peter sat up quickly. Lucy and Susan hugged Peter tightly. Aslan released Vardan. He jumped up and ran off. "After him. He'll lead you to Edmund." Aslan spoke. Oreius nodded, going after the wolf with the other soldiers. "Peter, clean your sword. Peter did so, then placed it in the grass. Aslan put his paw on Peter's shoulder. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's Bane, Knight of Narnia." Aslan announced. The three children and Cyrus smiled at each other.

At the White Witch's camp, She and General Otmin were figuring out a battle plan. She nodded in agreement with him as she looked at the plans. They then heard a distant noise, like a….Her thoughts were interrupted when Aslan's soldiers invaded the camp. "The prisoner!" Otmin hollered, running out to fight the soldiers off.

The White Witch stalked through the camp, seeing a few dead creatures lying here and there. She came to the place were she had tied Edmund to a tree. But to her dismay, she found Ginarrbrik there instead. Tied with the point of his hat pinned to the tree with a dagger. She took the dagger and cut his binds with a glare. "You're not going to kill me?" He asked, relieved. "Not yet." She said with an evil look on her face. She turned to General Otmin. "We have work to do." She told, turning away.

Peter emerged from his tent and saw Oreius walking past. Ppeter followed Oreius's gaze up to a rock where Edmund and Aslan stood having a conversation. Peter tried to listen, but could hear nothing. Lucy and Susan emerged from their tent, too. They noticed Peter and they also followed his gaze. "Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed, running toward him. Peter stopped her. Edmund turned at the sound of her voice. Turning back to Aslan, they finished their conversation and nodded. Cyrus came from her tent and saw the reunion of the four siblings. She smiled as she watched, remembering the deep love she had for her sister before she had found Narnia. Edmund began to make his way down the rock. "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund of his past." Aslan said, walking away. "Hello." Edmund greeted his silblings. Lucy and Susan hugged their brother. He seemed relieved. "Are you alright?" Susan asked. "Yea, I'm a bit tired." Edmund repied. "Get some sleep." Peter suggested. "And Edmund…" Edmund looked back at Peter. "Try not to wander off." Peter teased. Edmund smiled and continued back to his tent.

The next morning, the children and Cyrus sat around a low table eating breakfast. Edmund munched hungrily on some toast. He inhaled piece after piece. "Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Edmund." Lucy teased. "I'm sure they're gonna pack some up for the journey back." Peter assured. "We're going home?" Susan asked, disappointed. "You are. I promised mum I'd keep you three safe. That doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." Peter explained. "But they need us! All four of us!." Lucy protested. "Lucy's right." Cyrus said. "Aslan expected four of you. You can't just leave now. Narnia needs you!"

"It's too dangerous. Lucy almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" Peter reminded. "But they weren't. That just proves Narnia needs you! It wasn't just by coincidence that they survived." Cyrus retorted. Edmund looked up. "Peter, I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. We can't just leave these people behind to suffer for it." Susan stood up. "I suppose that's it then." She said. "Where are you going?" Peter asked. "To get some practice." She replied, picking up her bow and quiver.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Susan and Lucy stood at target practice. Susan shot an arrow and it hit just off the center. Lucy smiled and drew her dagger and threw it. The dagger flew through the air and hit the bulls eye. The two sisters laughed.

Peter and Edmund rode on horseback, sword fighting. Cyrus watched them. "Come on boys, sword point up, just like Orieus showed you." She instructed, demonstrating with her own. The sisters came to her side and watched the two brothers. Mr. Beaver ran up, making Edmund's horse rear. "Woah, Horsey!" Edmund shouted. "My name is Philip." The horse corrected. "Oh..shorry.." Edmund stammered. "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan! She's on here way here now!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. The brothers dismounted and Cyrus put away her sword. They all ran back to the camp and saw everyone gathered outside Aslan's tent.

The Witch entered the camp on a littler carried by some Cyclops, followed by General Otmin. Aslan stood on the rock plateau in front of his tent. The Cyclops' set her down and she stood up. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." She stated. Cyrus looked over and saw Peter's face twist into an emotion she had not seen on him before. Anger. "His offence was not against you." Aslan reminded. "Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?" The Witch taunted. "Do not cite the deep magic to me. I was there when it was written," Aslan growled. "Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." The Witch sneered. Peter drew his sword and stepped forward. "Then try and take him." He challenged. General Otmin stepped forward and snorted. "Do you think that mere force will deny me my right, little king?" The Witch taunted. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." The White Witch told. She pointed to Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table, as is tradition! You dare not refuse me." The Witch hollered. "Enough. I shall talk with you alone." Aslan requested. The Witch followed him into his tent and they were gone for a long time.

Finally, "The Witch and Aslan returned from their talk. She headed back toward her seat, looking at Edmund. "She has renounced her claim on Adam's blood." Aslan announced. Everyone cheered and began to celebrate. "How will I know you will keep your promise?" The Witch asked. Aslan roared in response, causing her to sit quickly, the Narnians laughed. She gave the order for the Cyclops to pick up and leave. The Narnians began a celebration. There was dancing around the fire and music. Lucy noticed Aslan standing alone, with his head and tail low, almost as if he were…sad. He went back into his tent. Lucy wanted to follow but got distracted by some dwarves.

That night, Lucy was lying in bed, unable to sleep. She sat up suddenly and saw Aslan's shadow on her tent. "Susan." She whispered. Susan woke up. They got up and snuck out of the tent. "Susan? Lucy?" Cyrus asked. The two sisters jumped and spun around. "Oh it's just you." Lucy said, relieved. "Mind if I follow?" Cyrus asked. "Can't sleep?" Susan assumed. Cyrus nodded. The three followed Aslan into the woods. They got away with hiding from him for a little while, but eventually he realized they were following him. "Shouldn't you three be in bed?" He said. "We couldn't sleep." Cyrus explained. "Please, Aslan, couldn't we come with you?" Lucy asked. "I would be glad of the company. Thank you." Aslan nodded. The tree followed the great lion. They all walked in silence.

They were nearing the edge of the wods. Aslan stopped. "It is time. From here I must go alone." Aslan sighed. "But…Aslan.." Susan started. You are going to have to trust me. For this must be done. Thank you, Susan, Thank you, Lucy. Thank you, Cyrus. And farewell." Aslan said, walking away. Lucy, Susan, and Cyrus hid in some bushes, horrified at what they saw next.

Aslan emerged from the woods seeing many ugly creatures, all minions of the White Witch. She smiled evilly. The many creatures taunted and laughed at Aslan as he walked up the steps of the stone table. General Otmin poked Aslan with his axe before knocking him over. "Why won't he fight back?" Lucy wondered quietly. "This must have been the agreement." Cyrus assumed. "Behold, the Great Lion! Bind him." She ordered. The creatures rushed over Aslan with many ropes and things to tie him up and muzzle him. Cyrus felt a rage she had never felt before, she wanted to jump right out of the bushes and kill the Witch right there. "Let him be shaved!" The Witch cried. The creatures cut Aslan's mane and taunted him. "Bring him to me." She ordered. They dragged the lion to the Witch's feet. She knelt next to the Great Creature. "You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this you could save a human traitor. You are giving me your life and saving no one." She chuckled. "So much for love." She taunted. Aslan rolled his eyes. She stood up and began to speak loudly. "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased. But tomorrow, we shall take Narnia forever!" She began to raise the dagger in her hand. "In that knowledge, despair…" She continued. Aslan and Lucy locked their gaze. Lucy wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Cyrus held her breath. "…and die!" She Witch screamed, stabbing Aslan with the knife she was holding. Lucy watched Aslan's eyes get large, then they slowly closed. Susan gasped. Cyrus let out a sob. Lucy fell into Cyrus's arms, sobbing. Susan did the same. "The Great Cat is dead!" She announced.

Later that night, the many had left for battle. Susan, Lucy, and Cyrus approached the Stone Table, seeing the body of Aslan. Lucy pulled out her healing cordial. "Lucy, It's too late He's gone. He must have known what he was doing." Susan said sadly. Lucy buried her face in Aslan's. "We have to tell the others." Susan said through her tears. "We can't just leave him!" Lucy protested. Cyrus looked at the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. "I'll go. I need to be there anyway." Cyrus offered. Susan nodded and Cyrus ran off, taking a final look at Aslan's body.

Cyrus burst into Edmund and Peter's tent. Peter woke up and drew his sword. "Woah, easy. It's just me." Cyrus calmed. Peter looked confused. "I have some bad news." Cyrus sighed.

"She's right." Peter said, emerging from Aslan's empty tent. "Then you'll have to lead us, Peter. There is an army out there ready to follow you." Cyrus said. Edmund nodded in agreement. "I can't." Peter doubted. "Aslan believed you could. And so do I." Edmund admitted. "The White Witch's Army is nearing, Sire. What are your orders?" Oreius asked. Peter looked from Edmund to Cyrus, then to Oreius.

* * *

_We are almost done with this story! I'm probably going to do Prince Caspian with Cyrus, too. After that I will write some of my own work. We've got a few more chapters to go! Don't forget to review! ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

Peter stood on a small mound above the battle field with Oreius on his left and Cyrus on his right. A large army lined up behind them and Edmund somewhere in the mix, along with Mr. Beaver. A Gryphon came and landed in front of the three warriors. "Your highness, they come in numbers and weapons far greater than ours." The Gryphon stated. "Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius assured. "No. But they do help." Peter said nervously. Oreius smiled at Cyrus. "Whatever happens, it will be fine, Cyrus. Don't worry." Oreius said with a friendly tone. Cyrus nodded and took a deep, calming breath. She knew that this battle could very well be her last. Or Peter's last…Or Edmund's last…Or Oreius's last…or…Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Witch and her army approaching. She saw the Witch approach in a chariot pulled by two polar bears. Her dress was an odd brown color, decorated with Aslan's mane. She growled. Peter looked up to Edmund on the hill. Ed nodded. Peter drew his sword and looked at Cyrus. "Ready?" He asked. "Ready." She nervously, yet bravely answered. "For Narnia! And for Aslan!" He yelled, giving the signal to run forward. "For Aslan!" A Centaur yelled. "YAHHH!" A Faun somewhere behind them hollered. The two armies charged at each other. Cyrus's heart was beating faster than she was running. Cyrus sliced and chopped and fought. Many others did the same.

The Witch payed no mind to Cyrus, which surprised her, considering Cyrus was the Witch's second greatest Enemy. She and another white tiger fought, it was hard to tell which was which. Cyrus stabbed the other white tiger and clawed an attacking dwarf.

"Fall back!" Peter ordered, putting down his visor and going back toward the rocks. Just as he reached the rocks, Ginarrbrik shot a arrow, hitting Peter's unicorn in the flank. It threw Peter to the ground. Edmund saw Peter and ran over to help him. Oreius ran to fight the Witch and somewhere along the way ended up killing Otmin. Oreius charged at the White Witch. She turned with her wand and he was frozen in stone. "Oreius!" Cyrus exclaimed, running over to the stone Centaur. The Witch looked at Cyrus and pointed her wand to her next. Cyrus dodged the fatal spell.

Two Gryphons dove from the sky toward the Witch, with one swift movement, they were turned to stone. They fell from the sky and shattered on the rocks nearby. Cyrus began to run. The Witch sliced her leg with a sword she had stolen from a nearby Narnian. Cyrus cried out and stumbled. She got up and continued to battle, despite her wound.

Edmund, Peter, and Beaver fought side by side. "Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" Peter shouted. Mr. Beaver turned to Edmund and started to pull him away. Edmund saw the Witch turning to Peter and advancing toward him. Edmund began to rush toward the Witch. "Peter said to get out of here!" Mr. Beaver reminded. "Peter isn't King yet." Edmund stated, now at the Witch's side. Edmund smashed the Witch's wand with his sword. He paused a moment to look up at Peter, who had turned in Ed's direction. The Witch knocked Edmund's shield out of his hand, and stabbed him with the other half of her wand. "Edmund!" Peter screamed. Cyrus turned as Edmund collapsed to the ground and lay still. Peter charged agrily at the White Witch. He fought with her. The battle was long and vigorous. The Witch was close to winning…Until…

A majestic roar came from a cliff above. The whole battle stood still and saw Aslan with some other Narnians that had been stone for a long time. And, Mr. Tumnus! They joined the battle. "Impossible!" The White Witch whispered. Peter continued to battle with the Witch. She spun and pinned Peter to the ground with one of her swords. She raised her other. She heard a growl and looked up. Aslan leaped, claws out. He pinned her to the ground and she was now dead. "It is finished." Aslan announced.

Lucy and Susan ran up to Peter. "Peter!" They exclaimed in unison. "Where's Edmund?" Susan asked. The three ran off to look for Edmund. Ginarrbrik hobbled up to Edmund, ready to finish him. "Edmund!" Susan yelled, shooting the dwarf with an arrow. The little creature crumpled to the ground. The three siblings ran up to Edmund, he was laying on the ground gasping for air. Cyrus limped up to Edmund and sat. "Cyrus. Thank goodness. What should we do?" Lucy asked. Cyrus gestured toward Lucy's healing cordial. She took it and placed a drop on Edmund's lips. Edmund coughed and sputtered. He lay still for a moment, the children's and Cyrus's eyes filling with tears. Edmund gasped and sat up. Peter gabbed Edmund and pulled him close. "When are you gonna learn to do what you're told?" Peter teased. Everybody laughed. Cyrus stood up, forgetting about her wounds momentarily. "Ah!" She cried, falling. Lucy gave a drop to Cyrus, instantly healing her wounds. Lucy smiled and began running to heal all of the others on the field, Aslan turned the ones who were stone back to normal.


	17. Chapter 17

The Pevansies walked down the aisle, stopping in front of their thrones. They sat. Susan looked around the room. She spotted Cyrus in the crowd on Narnians. Cyrus smiled at Susan, she smiled back at her. "To the Eastern Sea, I give you, Queen Lucy, the Valliant." Aslan announced. Mr. Tumnus walked up and placed a crown upon her head. "To the great Western Wood, King Edmund, the Just." Tumnus placed a crown on Edmund's head. "To the radiant South Sun, Queen Susan, The Gentle." A crown was placed on her head. Cyrus smiled at her. "To the Clear Northern Sky, High King Peter, The Magnificent." Tumnus placed the crown on his head, all the Narnians cheered. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia." Aslan told.

After the coronation, there was a great celebration. Lucy saw Aslan out on the beach, walking toward the sea. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll see him again." Mr. Tumnus said, stepping out on the balcony with Lucy. "When?" She asked. "In time. One day he'll be here and the next he wont. But you masn't press him, he's not a tame lion after all." Tumnus comforted. "No. But he is good." Lucy said with a little sob. Mr. Tumnus pulled a hankie out from his scarf. The one Lucy had given him when she had first come to Narnia, in fact. "You need it more than I do." He said, handing it to her. She laughed. Lucy looked out to the sea again, to see Aslan gone. She looked at Tumnus in surprise. He nodded and took her inside, they celebrated with the rest of the Narnians.

Susan sat alone watching the dancers. Cyrus came and sat next to her. "Aren't you glad you didn't go back?" Cyrus asked. "Yes. Yes I am." Susan replied. "Why don't you sound like it?" Cyrus said. "It just feels too good to be true. I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals a few days ago. It's just not logical." Susan pondered. Cyrus half laughed and pulled Susan close. "Logic doesn't matter in Narnia, if you haven't noticed." Cyrus chuckled. Susan sighed and relaxed into Cyrus's warm fur. She was right.

Many years later, the four Pevensie children rode on their horses through the shuddering woods, chasing after a White Stag. The four children were no longer children. They were now all grown up. Peter had grown a full beard. Lucy and Susan were now much taller. Edmund, well, He hadn't changed much. Perhaps taller. He was much more mature. "What's this?" Peter said, dismounting. He looked at a lamp post, covered in vines. "It seems familiar." He added. "Like from a dream." Susan said. "Or a dream of a dream…" Lucy gasped. "Spare Oom!" She exclaimed, running into a thicket. "Lucy!" Peter exclaimed, running after her. The four children bickered and shoved as they pushed through the thicket. They all fell out of the Wardrobe, in the spare room again. They all looked at each other as the professor walked through the spare room door. "There you are." He smiled. "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" He asked. Peter hesitated. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." He tried. Professor Kirke smiled. And threw a Kricket ball to Peter, He caught it. "Try me." Professor Kirke said with a grin.


	18. Epilogue: Cyrus's Homecoming

Epilogue: Cyrus's Homecoming

Cyrus walked through the woods with a few packages. She had taken Tumnus's old job delivering packages all over Narnia. As for Tumnus, he served the Kings and Queens and lived at Cair Paravel. Cyrus noticed the Kings' and Queens' horses in front of the forbidden lamp post. She shrugged, figuring they had decided to chase the stag on foot. Cyrus continued. She had emerged from the woods and saw a cave she had never noticed before. She decided to have a little adventure, she set the packages down and drew her sword. She entered the cave. A blue-ish light shone at the end of it. She continued to the light, she reached it, knowing what it was. Perhaps, this was the gift? She knew she wouldn't have found it if Aslan hadn't put it there. It was time. She stabbed her sword into the ground. She walked into the light. Cyrus had left Narnia.

THE END


	19. Final Author's Note

_I wanna thank you all for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you thought of the whole story in general, I'm most likely working on the next story as you are reading this! _

_Thanks so much! ;)_

_-Fantasy Fish_


End file.
